Transtorno Bipolar do humor
Autor: Rômulo Gomes Fontanella Colaboradores: Brenno Giovanni Hernando Vidotti e Gibran da Costa Reis Introdução O transtorno bipolar (TB) é um problema médico crônico, de evolução episódica, recorrente, e muitas vezes, com remissão incompleta, também é potencialmente letal (cerca de 25% dos pacientes fazem tentativas de suicídio, e cerca de 20% acabam por completar este intento),cursa com períodos de mania, hipomania, mistos e depressão. Até pouco tempo atrás era conhecido como psicose maníaco-depressiva, porém como o transtorno não apresenta necessariamente sintomas psicóticos, o nome foi abandonado. E ainda hoje, os transtornos não estão com sua classificação terminada. O transtorno bipolar passou a ser considerado uma perturbação afetiva. Seu diagnóstico pode levar vários anos para ser feito corretamente. Um exemplo seria uma pessoa que apresente uma fase depressiva e seja diagnosticada como depressão. Vários anos depois ela pode apresentar uma fase maníaca, logo ele possui transtorno bipolar. Essa depressão é muito semelhante, porém o tratamento é diferente. Dessa maneira, para identificar o TB é preciso conhecer sua epidemiologia, etiologia, quadro clínico e tratamento. Epidemiologia A forma mais grave é o TB tipo I, que cursa com pelo menos um episódio de mania ao longo da vida e acomete 1% a 3,3% dos indivíduos da população geral. Após o primeiro episódio, há risco de aproximadamente 90% de o paciente ter outro episódio em algum momento da sua vida. A média de idade de início é o período da adolescência, entre 15 e 19 anos, mas pode começar em qualquer idade (inclusive na infância e após 70 anos). Ocorre com igual frequência em homens e mulheres. O curso da doença varia de paciente para paciente. O início pode ser tanto pela fase depressiva quanto pela maníaca. Etiologia Os fatores genéticos possuem papel importante na etiologia do TB, a presença de estressores psicossociais inespecíficos agindo como desencadeadores ou mantenedores dos episódios. Cabe ressaltar que álcool, maconha, substâncias que sejam estimuladoras centrais, corticosteróides, L- Dopa, entre outros, também podem induzir mania. Quadro Clínico Aceita-se a divisão do transtorno afetivo bipolar em 2 tipos: *Tipo I: forma clássica, em que o paciente apresenta os episódios de mania alternados com os depressivos; frame|Fonte: http://www.psiqweb.med.br *Tipo II: caracteriza–se por não apresentar episódios de mania, mas de hipomania com depressão. Fase maníaca caracteriza–se por estado de humor elevado, há uma alegria contagiante ou uma irritação agressiva. É acompanhada de elevação da auto-estima e sentimentos de grandiosidade, podendo a chegar à manifestação delirante de grandeza, considerando-se uma pessoa dotada de poderes especiais. Há aumento da atividade motora com grande vigor físico e, apesar disso, com uma diminuição da necessidade de sono e dificuldade de ficar parado e de concentrar–se nas tarefas. Senso de perigo fica comprometido e o indivíduo se envolve em atividades que apresentam risco tanto para integridade física como patrimonial. O comportamento sexual torna–se excessivamente desinibido. Os pensamentos são incontroláveis para o próprio paciente; a grande confusão de idéias. Se não tratada pode durar vários meses. Fase depressiva nota-se que o paciente pode apresentar perda de apetite, insônia, agitação ou lentificação psicomotora, perda de energia, culpa excessiva, capacidade diminuída de pensar ou concentrar- se, pensamentos de morte recorrentes e ideação suicida com tentativas de suicídio. Se não for tratada pode também durar vários mese frame|Fonte: http://www.psicosite.com.br Quando o paciente apresenta hipomania, que é uma fase maníaca branda, muitas vezes não se percebe, e o paciente não procura ajuda necessária. O paciente apresenta-se mais disposto que o normal, fala demasiadamente, não se preocupa com dificuldades e limitações da vida e pode apresentar diminuição no sono. Essa fase é um indicador que o paciente tem o transtorno bipolar, porém é extremamente difícil para o profissional de saúde fazer o diagnóstico. É muito sutil e exige treinamento específico. Exemplo de como um paciente se sente “... Ele se sente bem, realmente bem..., na verdade quase invencível. Ele se sente como não tendo limites para suas capacidades e energia. Poderia até passar dias sem dormir. Ele está cheio de idéias, planos, conquistas e se sentiria muito frustrado se a in-capacidade dos outros não o deixasse ir além. Ele mal consegue acabar de expressar uma idéia e já está falando de outra numa lista interminável de novos assuntos. Em al-guns momentos ele se aborrece para valer, não se intimida com qualquer forma de cerce-amento ou ameaça, não reconhece qualquer forma de autoridade ou posição superior a sua. Com a mesma rapidez com que se zanga, esquece o ocorrido negativo como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada. As coisas que antes não o interessava mais lhe causam agora prazer; mesmo as pessoas com quem não tinha bom relacionamento são para ele amistosas e bondosas.” Exemplo do Dr. Rodrigo Marot, especialista em psiquiatria pelo IP Pinel- RJ e mestre em avaliação psicológica pela internet. Os prejuízos do transtorno bipolar Quando o paciente está na fase depressiva deve ser ressaltado que existe prejuízo na sua função produtiva no trabalho, na escola, nos afazeres domésticos, na higiene pessoal mínima (escovar os dentes e ir ao banheiro). Algumas vezes não consegue sair da cama nem se alimentar, tão pouco trocar de roupa. O paciente pode referir dor, angústia, um mal-estar inexplicável e sensação de incapacidade. Os prejuízos da fase hipomaníaca são discretos e os pacientes se recusam a aceitar. Criam dívidas que levam meses para serem pagas, envolvem-se em empreendimentos arriscados e brigam por quase nada. Na fase maníaca todas as pessoas acabam tendo uma percepção que o paciente ficou “enlouquecido”, fora de controle e dificilmente voltariam a respeitá-lo. Essa é a fase mais difícil, pois quando o paciente melhora existe o preconceito e a dificuldade de enfrentar a vergonha das atitudes que foram inadequadas. Tratamento O tratamento é realizado com estabilizadores de humor; na presença de agitação e psicose, deve-se associar um antipsicótico. Podem ser necessárias internação e contenção física para preservar o paciente. Além da farmacoterapia, a abordagem psicoterápica é importante para ajudar o paciente a entender a doença. Curiosidades frame|Fonte: http://www.benitopepe.com.br Há vários famosos que possuem transtorno bipolar e seguiram suas vidas normalmente. Isso mostra que se realizar o tratamento corretamente não há prejuízos significativos na vida social e profissional. Alguns exemplos: Literatura: Agatha Christie, Virginia Woolf, Ernest Hemingway, Edgar Allan Poe, Graham Greene, Hans Christian Andersen. Na poesia, Fernando Pessoa, T. S. Eliot, Walt Whitman. *Música: No Rock, Cazuza, Axl Rose (vocalista do Guns n' Roses), Kurt Cobain (ex-vocalista do Nirvana), Elvis Presley, Janis Joplin e Jimmy Hendrix. No jazz, o pianista Thelonius Monk. Na música erudita, Tchaikosvky, Mozart e Maria Callas. *Cinema: Robin Williams, Jim Carrey, Marilyn Monroe e Elizabeth Taylor. *Artes plásticas: Paul Gauguin e Vincent van Gogh, revelados inclusive pela intensidade das cores de seus quadros. *Filosofia e ciência: Platão e Isaac Newton. Referências bibliográficas BALLONE, G. J. Transtorno Afetivo Bipolar. In PsiqWeb, internet. Disponível em: < http://www.psiqweb.med.br>, 2005. Acessado em 20/11/2010 ANDRADE L, WALTERS EE, GENTIL V e cols. Prevalence of ICD-10 Mental Disorders in a Catchment a Área in the city of São Paulo, Brazil. Soc Psych Epidemiol 37(7): 316-325, 2002 CARDNO AG, MARSHALSS EJ e cols. Heritability Estimates for Psy-chotic Disorders. Arch Gen Psychiatry 56:162-168, 1999 MICHELON L, Vallada H. Fatores Genéticos e Ambientais na Manifes-tação do Transtorno Bipolar. Rev Psiq Clínica 32(Sup. Esp.) 1;21-27, 2005. DALGALARRONDO, Paulo. Psicopatologia e semiologia dos trans-tornos mentais. 314-318, 2008 Links relacionados 1. http://www.abpbrasil.org.brAssociação Brasileira de psiquiatria 2. http://www.abrata.com.brAssociação Brasileira de Familiares, Amigos e Portadores de Transtorno Afetivo 3. http://www.sobresites.com/psicologia/Guia de Psicologia na Internet 4. http://www.aacp.comAcademia Americana de Psiquiatras Clínicos 5. http://www.appi.orgAmerican Psychiatric Publishing, Inc 6. http://www.wpanet.orgAssociação Mundical de Psiquiatria 7. http://www.ndmda.orgNational Depressive and Maniac-Depressive Association 8. http://www.apal.orgAssociação de Psiquiatria da América Latina Categoria:Adulto Categoria:2010